


all that matters to me

by glowingdean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Morning Sex, Porn, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingdean/pseuds/glowingdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is happy and there'll be morning sex. Stucky everywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that matters to me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Guys, thats my first fic, my first smut my first everything. I learned the most from reading other fics. Please let me know if there any mistakes ( I'm sure there'll be some), English isn't my native languane, so sorry again. But nevermind enjoy:)

Steve woke up, the sun is shining through the window on the bed. He feel something warm on his chest. Steve looked up and smiled at what he saw. Bucky. It had taken weeks, but they'd gotten finallay  the privacy fence up all the around the property. He skated his hand through the sheets until he found Bucky's. Steve linked their fingers as Bucky started to wake. "Mornig" Bucky softly mumbled. Steve smield and looked into the teseract blue eyes. Bucky chuckeld and moved into a sitting position " Don't always look at me like that" "Like what?" Steve asked him "Like I'm the only thing that matters to you" "But you are. Bucky you're everything to me. Look, we've been through all this shit and you're still here. With me." Bucky sighed. He kissed the curve of his neck, his jaw. "I love you."

He lipped Steve's earlobe. He'd never get enough of saying that whenever he wanted, without fear of being overheard. With a smile in his voice Steve said "I love you too, Buck" Steve pulled Bucky into his arms and didn't mind the morning breath at all when he kissed him. Bucky ran his human hand down the front of Steve's body, over warm skin, into the front of his loose pants. Steve gasped against Bucky's mouth when Bucky wrapped a hand around his slowly harden cock, stroking him slow but strong. Steve moaned against his mouth, feeling Buckys erection press against his hip. Steve's arms tightened around him and he fisted one big hand in Bucky's hair. Bucky moved over him. He rutted against Steve. " _Mhh Bucky_..wait," Steve said between kisses, "let me.." He tugged at Buckys pants, Bucky stood up fast and freed himself from his pants, so did Steve.

They went back to their earlier position. Steve leaned forward, and kissed Bucky again, he opened his mouth to let Buckys tongue in. Steve slowly started to thrust up against Bucky. Bucky moaned loudly and thrust back against Steve. " _wanna feel you Steve. c'mon please_ " Bucky moaned and Steve shifted and spreat his legs, giving Bucky easier acess. Bucky took as fast as he can the lube from the nightstand. He lubed his fingers looking at Steve, Steve nods and then Bucky slowly thrust 2 fingers inside. Steve moaned and thrustet back against Bucky's fingers. He was still loose from last night. "More," Steve groaned " _Please Bucky.._." Bucky thrust 2 more slick fingers in Steves hole, hitting his prostata. Soon Bucky fucked Steve with four slick fingers, hard and fast. Steves hips start jerking up. " _Bucky_! If you don't stop I am gonna come.. _please Bucky... wanna feel you..._ " Bucky immediately let go of Steve and sat himself in position between Steves legs. He coated his cock with lube and thrusted inside. Steves mouth was open and his eyes were shut and the long, breathy moan made it too much. Steve looked up at Bucky he was red-faced, red-lipped, panting and glassy-eyed.

It was beautiful.

Steve was tight. Tight and hot and Bucky was balls-deep in him before he remembered to breathe. He kissed up Steve's neck and started to move. Steve wrapped around him, all arms and legs. He kissed Bucky, full of teeth an tongue. He licked and kissed Bucky's neck, turned his face and swallowed the moans and pants, poured his own into Bucky's mouth. The thrusts became irregular and Bucky already felt his orgasm building. But he wanted to come with Steve. Together. How they always did. " _Steve! My god Steve,_ " Bucky panted " _You feel so go-ah-od_." Steve's hips bucked up, and then Bucky's hand was on him. Stroking him fast. Steve groanded loudly.

Luckily the have an apartmant without an neighbours. But at this point neither of them cared. " _Bucky! Oh my God. Yes harder c'mon. So close.. please_ " And Bucky fucked him harder, stroked him harder. His hips snapped, he shouted for God an Steve, and the bed shook and he was coming , fast and deep, trembling, and collapsing against Steve, contuine stroking him. Steve followed him over the edge a few moments after, spilling hot and slick white robes between their bodies. Groaning Buckys name

. Bucky slipped out, and fell beside Steve on the bed. Steve turned his head to Bucky and smiled "That was amazing Bucky," he kissed him "How 'bout sleeping and later we're gonna have fun in the Shower?" Bucky chuckeld, and Steve already knew the answer. Bucky cuddelt himself against Steve's chest and mumbled "Love you" before he fell asleep. Steve couldn't help but grinned and whiseperd "Love you too" He couldn't be happier.


End file.
